Blue Screens
by MessOfIdeas
Summary: In a world where magical princess and the embodiment of space-time and exist, is it really such a leap that a young boy is gifted with an ability that could rival those very beings. Marco is a GAMER, his life is now a game. Pairing undecided but probably Starco.
1. Chapter 1

**So originally this was going to be a Rosario + Vampire fanfic about Tsukune gaining the power of the gamer but then I saw an AMV for star vs the forces of evil and I binged watched it.**

 **Now I'm going to have to do a lot of world building to fit the gamer into this setting but I think I can do it but don't be surprised if things start popping off as this series has dimensional scissors so you have to expect crossovers to eventually happen.**

 **I am having a rather hard time of figuring out a title for this particular story thus the tempt name of "Blue Screens" but that should be up for change.**

 **Sorry if updating this chapter gives you an email but I was reading over the chapter and noticed a lot of small problems, and being the anal person that I am I needed to fix it.**

 **[This is a disclaimer I do not own Star vs the Forces of Evil or anything else I write about.]**

The birds are singing and the sun is shining on a quiet little house in the suburbs, all is right in this little scene at least it should be but a small teen is currently experiencing a rather odd situation.

 **[You have slept in a bed, HP and MP have fully recovered.]**

The teen rubbed his eyes before looking up again but the odd little blue screen was still in front of him, normally he would be panicking by now but he was currently feeling an unnatural bout of calmness.

He reaches for the screen slowly as if not sure if he really wanted to touch it or not, on any other day he would have completely ignored it or go to a doctor and report his odd hallucinations but for some reason he felt unafraid of this strange screen as if it was just another part of him. His fingers brush against the screen and he could feel the cold plate of the thing but it soon faded away and he was left in his room without odd little boxes.

He stared at his fingers for a moment rubbing them briefly surely hallucinations don't have a physical aspect to them? But what did he know it's not like he was a doctor sure he knew a thing or two about first aid but he never encountered anything like this in his self- studies.

Sunlight blinds him for a second and he was suddenly reminded of what he was doing before the whole hallucination business, that thing being waking up so he got up and stretched to wake up and keep limber. He may not be the buffest kid around but he did regularly take karate lessons and while his muscle tone was not showing yet he was limber as hell.

After stretching he walked towards the bathroom in a relaxed manner as he was in no hurry school did not start for another three weeks. As he entered the room he stopped and looked at his reflection in stunned silence before he once again rubbed his eyes as if the motion will remove the blight of insanity in front of him.

He looked as he always did skinny with messy brown hair and brown eyes, no it was not his own appearance that was shocking him it was the glowing blue text on top of his head.

 **[The Gamer.]  
(Marco Ubaldo Diaz Lv.1)**

He tried to swipe away the strange hallucination but instead of meeting cold plate again his fingers just passed through the glowing text as if it was not there and considering that it was, in fact, a hallucination it was most likely not there.

After a few moments of futile swiping, he gave up and decided to go see a doctor later but he first needed a shower and to brush his teeth, the human mouth contains far too many germs and he was up for not losing any teeth.

As he was showering he contemplated his sudden bout of insanity, he did not feel insane but to be fair what insane person knew if they were insane? No, if he was insane he was sure he would not know it but so far his insanity was nothing too bad just some odd hallucinations but it could get worse so he decided he needed to tell his parents quickly.

 ***Ding***

The sharp bell sound awakens him from his musing but the sound was not the only thing as he was currently staring at another screen.

 **[Due to a well thought out decision you have gained a point of WIS.]**

The strange screen confused him, why would his insanity applaud his decision calling it well thought out if this decision would lead him to curing him of said insanity? It did not make any sense to him but honestly when was insanity supposed to make sense? Another thing why was his mind so fixated on games? All of his hallucination were based off of games, sure he liked games he was a modern teen after all but he would have thought his obsession with martial arts would have been more important but no, his brain was throwing strange hallucinations on games.

Whatever it did not matter he was done with his shower so he could now go see his parents about being cured of his insanity. As he was leaving the shower he slipped on one of the tiles, of course, he would slip when he finally got over his fear of said thing happening he just stopped wearing that stupid helmet. With a meaty thud, his head hit the counter and he was blinded by pain for a moment but it faded quickly.

 ***Ding*  
*Ding*  
*Ding*  
**  
Well they do say you hear bells when you hit your head hard but this was probably more hallucinations, the more important thing was why was he not feeling any pain surely a hit that hard would cause him a shit ton of pain but he was feeling fine, in fact, he felt sturdier than he did before. Another thing why was he not panicking? He took first aid he knows how bad of an injury he should have and normally he would be in a full blown panic attack but here he was calmly analyzing everything that was happening to him.

He looked over at the blue screens as he checked his head for blood and again he was confused over what he saw.

 **[Due to a nearly fatal hit you have gained a point of VIT.]**

 **[Due to surviving by sheer dumb luck you have gained a point of LUK.]**

 **[Due to special actions you have gained the skill Physical Damage Resistance.]**

He looked at his hands for blood but there was none so he thought over what he just read, his hallucinations while odd were structured and based off things that were happening to him it was reactive as he only got one when he did something or when something happened to him. Did that make it dangerous? To be totally honest these glowing blue screens were starting to grow on him and he was feeling reluctant when the thought of them leaving came up but then again he was feeling that way ever since he saw them. He did not know why but these screens felt like his hair or hoodie, something that he could live without but something that was a part of him.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, while they may not be dangerous now seeing things was never a good sign so he should deal with it.

 ***Ding***

Again another screen popped up this one at least had familiar text.

 **[Due to a well thought out decision you have gained a point of WIS.]**

He quickly swiped the screen away and then got dressed so he could go talk to his parents about this. He made his way downstairs and looked around for said parents.

"Dad! Mom!" His voice rang out through the house and to his shame it briefly squeaked, why did he have to be going through puberty?

He waited a moment for a response before again yelling this time in a more questioning tone, they usually were awake by now. He walked towards the kitchen in search of them shouting a bit louder as he went. As he entered he noticed that his parents were not there but there was a note pinned on the fridge. He shouted again as he looked through the note but stopped as he read the contents of said note.

 _Marco!  
Your mother and I had to go the hospital your uncle tripped in the shower. You should not let this set you back son, I know you just got over your fear of falling but your not your uncle Marco so relax. Oh and make sure to do your chores._

 ***Ding***

He ignored the screen as he laughed briefly at the situation as he needed to be at the hospital as well but not because he slipped in the shower. Now done with his brief moment of levity he looked over the new screen in curiosity.

 **[A quest has been created!]**

That's strange what quest? He swiped the screen away in confusion but another one took its place instead.

 **[A Father's Faith.]  
Your father trusts you to do your chores before he get's back do not disappoint him!  
Wash the dishes 0/1  
Take out the garbage 0/1  
Clean your room 0/1  
Reward: 100XP, Increased relation with your Dad, Loyalty Medal.  
Penalty: Decreased relation with your Dad.  
(Accept) (Decline)**  
 **[|||||||||||||||||]**

He smiled at the strange window as he hit accept, he was planning on doing those things anyways he had a need for order in his life and all three of those things would have bugged him anyways. He also did not want to disappoint his father.

He stopped for a moment and thought normally he would try his best to avoid any dangerous situations but for some odd reason, this potential mental breakdown felt right to him. He was even postponing getting fixed by doing his chores and that scared him.

Maybe he should go down to the hospital sure it would take a little while on the bus but he could handle it he was a responsible four-teen-year old after all. He finally made up his mind on going but then a thought popped up in his head, what if he got worse on the bus? He was fine now but what if he started to wander in the wrong direction because he was seeing things? It would probably be safer to stay here until his parents got home if he did start to get worse at least his parents would be able to find him.

Nodding at his own logic he went to go start the dishes as long as he was here he might as well do his chores, they were going to bug him after all. He just started to run the dishes through some warm water when the rather familiar bell sound rang out.

 ***Ding***

Feeling rather nonplussed about the odd screen he looks it over as he continues to wash.

 **[Due to special actions you have gained the skill Wash Dishes.]**

He snorted at the strange screen, out of all the things he thought he could have gained a hallucination from, washing the dishes was not one of them. Why would he? What kind of game gave the character the special skill washing the dishes? Well, at least he knew his own brand of insanity had a sense of humor. As he was half-way through washing said dishes another screen popped up.

 ***Ding*  
[Due to diligent use of the skill Wash Dishes, it has leveled.]**

Again he snorted, he quickly finished washing the dishes oddly enough it went faster then he was used to, but maybe he was a bit distracted by the hallucinations?

He then moved on to throwing out the garbage, he almost expected another screen to pop-up proclaiming that he gained the skill trash disposal but nothing of the sort happened. He felt oddly disappointed for some reason.

Now only left with cleaning his room he went to said place, he kept his room fairly tidy usually as he was a bit of a neat freak but he was feeling particularly lazy this summer so he let it get a bit messy. It was still cleaner than your average teenage room but that was no excuse.

He entered his room and glanced around to see what was out of place, the room itself was nothing special with your standard setup of bed, desk and nick nacks. It only took him a few moments to get everything in order as it was not particularly messy in the first place. As soon as he finished putting away his last shirt another screen popped up in front of him.

 ***Ding***

 **[Congratulations you have completed the quest A Father's Faith, click here to claim your rewards!]**

Feeling an odd sense of amusement he touched the screen, it was not going to go away by itself and it was going to bug him if it stayed floating there all day. With a flash of light, he was suddenly holding a sun shaped medal with the word familia carved into it.

 ***Ding*  
*Ding*  
*Ding***

He stared dumbfounded at the oddly warm medal in his hands, that only lasted a moment before a sudden bout of panic almost overwhelmed him. He was just starting to throw his hands in the air and run around like a chicken with its head cut off when he was greeted with a wave of calm again. The feeling of panic was still there it was just overwhelmed by calm, if he had to compare it he would say it was like trying to hear someone talk underwater.

With his new found calm he started to think through everything that has happened today and he could only draw one conclusion... He was not seeing things the screens were real and for some reason, his life was now a video game...

He once again threw his hands in the air in a panicked frenzy as that thought was pure lunacy, he had to be insane right? Again his emotions were muted in a wave of calm but it still did not stop him from thinking he might have been crazier than he thought. He closed his eyes and tried to count to ten to banish this insanity but those stupid screens remained in his vision even with his eyes closed so he went to wave them away but not before looking them over, he was anal like that.

 **[Rewards gained! 100XP, Increase relation, and a Loyalty Medal.]**

 **[You have completed a loyalty quest! From now on you will not gain  
increase relationship with Rafael Diaz.]**

 **[You have leveled up!]**

He leveled up? What the heck does that mean? If his life was truly a video game then leveling up should have made him stronger but he felt almost exactly the same, the only difference was he felt less tired and that could have been attributed to a sudden shot of adrenaline. Wait, the level up did not change anything but when he hit his head and gained a point of VIT he felt sturdier does that mean he really was in a video game?

The thoughts just kept bouncing around in his head and he could not come up with an explanation that made sense. He was either insane or he was in a video game which is insanity in itself, He needed more proof but how was he going to get that proof? With a normal game, he would have a menu to look through his stats and things but the only thing that popped up were these annoying windows the ones announcing to him that he gained a stat point or he leveled up his various skills.

Suddenly a blue screen flashed into existence the odd thing was it was not accompanied by the odd bell sound. He looked over the thing in confusion.

 **[Skills]  
[Gamer's Body (MAX)]  
[Gamer's Mind (MAX)]  
[Physical Damage Resistance (Lv.1)]  
[Wash Dishes(Lv.2)]  
[||||||]**

Did he bring that up? How the hell did he bring up a menu? Wait he just had to think through his actions, he was thinking about the annoying windows and what they told him was that it? Did he have to think some sort of keyword? If so what is it? He looked over the new screen while he thought about it but when he saw the name at the top of the menu he face palmed. Of course, the keyword was Skills, well he thought it was the word Skills but there was really only one way to test that. He flicked the screen away and thought of the word Skills and sure enough, the screen reappeared.

 ***Ding***

He was briefly distracted by an additional screen popping up but the contents were something he was familiar with already.

 **[Due to a successful deduction you have gained a point of WIS.]**

He gained another point of WIS but he really did not feel different, how does one feel when they are wiser? He briefly contemplated that thought before he shelved it, he could come back to that later but his new skill window was his main priority. He had four skills two of which he knew of while the others were either new or were already there. The thing is a name and level of a skill was not really that helpful, in an RPG you are usually capable of reading your skills but he can't figure out how. He thought about how to read the skills before he face palmed again, he clicked on the skill icons and sure enough, the skill description popped up.

 **[Gamer's Body (MAX)]  
Grants the user a body that allows them to live their life as if they were in a video game.  
[||||||||||||||||||||]**

Well, that was incredibly vague what did that even mean? There were so many possibilities with that one sentence but he would need to test each one to know for sure due to the vague description. Feeling satisfied with his thoughts, for now, he moved onto the next one.

 **[Gamer's Mind (MAX)]  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through.  
Allows peaceful state of mind.  
Immunity to psychological ailments.  
[||||||||||||||||||||]**

This one was less vague but deeply concerning, this ability was affecting his mind. Is that why he was feeling sudden bouts of calm? He thought over his actions of the day and sure enough, he was acting different, but not in a bad way he still felt the same just with a layer of calm on top, still, it was a disturbing thought. Feeling a bit more down about this whole experience he clicked on the next one.

 **[Physical Damage Resistance (Lv.1)]  
The body of the user is now resistant to all forms of physical damage.  
Total resistance: 1%  
[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

That was cool he was now able to shave off one percent of physical damage taken, at least he thought so. Resistance worked differently in a lot of games like D&D, for example, resistance there meant you would take half damage that would knock him down to half a percentage. It could also be running on a different system the whole thing was filled with endless possibilities, the main thing is that it is a good skill to have. Feeling better about the whole thing he clicked on his last skill which would probably be his most useless one.

 **[Wash Dishes (Lv.2)]  
The user of this skill knows the in's and out's of washing dishes, they will be faster at cleaning them.  
15% increase in washing speed.  
[|||||||||||||||||||]**

Yeah, that skill was useless, it's only use is for when he had chores to do and it's not like washing the dishes took that long. Still, it was a skill and he was not going to complain about it he may not be able to use it often but when he does have to, at least he has it. He again paused in thought when did he start thinking this was all real, a few moments earlier he was in a full blown panic over whether or not he was sane but now here he stands fully believing his life was a game.

Of course, he does not want to be insane but why was he so trusting of this madness? He had no proof that any of this was real.

Proof yeah proof was what he needed but how is he supposed to get it? Since skills worked as a keyword then there has to be other keywords, right? If that is the case then what would work? Menu was off the table that did nothing, stats did not work either which was rather odd. Honestly, he was running out of options here. A new screen blurs into existence, and he quickly looked it over.

 **[Options]**

 **[Sound]**

 **[Controlls]**

 **[Game Play]**

 **[||||||||]**

Having learned from the previous menu he looked at the top and saw what word was needed, now that he thought about it options was a pretty obvious one. The question now is what do these options do, if his life is a game how does this affect things? Well he was not going to learn anything if he just stood here so he clicked the first one.

 **[Sound]**

 **[BGM](Off)**

 **[Music Level] []**

 **[Sound effects][||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[Voice] [||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[||||||||]**

Well, he really should have guessed what this was with a name like sound. Still, he was rather curious about his background music so he clicked it and suddenly a bright cheery Mariachi song was playing. Well, that's racist and admittedly appropriate he would be the first one to admit that his home looked like a stereotype. He paused in thought was this his proof? He could have sworn he never heard this song before and now he was hearing it, but he could have just forgotten about it and now his brain was recalling it in some odd attempt to comfort him.

There is another experiment he could do, he muted all sound options and looked around. The world seemed the same but it was dead silent he could not even hear himself breathing, to test it a little more he picked up a book and dropped it. The book hit the ground and no sound was produced, that's his proof, right? Surely even mad men can not selectively deafen themselves, at least he thought so what did he know he was just a fourteen year old. He quickly put all the sound options back to default as he did not want to stay deaf but he did leave BGM on as it was interesting at the very least.

Since he was now sure his life was now a video game for whatever odd reason he dispelled the current window and brought up the options menu again. Now back at the options screen, he clicked on the next one.

 **[Controlls]**

 **[Intent-based](Off)**

 **[Voice command](On)**

 **[Thought command](On)**

 **[Keywords](Default)**

 **[|||||||||||]**

Jackpot, the last one is what he has been looking for but the others are interesting as well. Voice command and thought command made sense to him as it was clearly telling him that he could interact with the screens using thought or vocal words, intent was a bit trickier but he figured it meant that he could only interact with menu's using voice or thought commands when he was trying to but considering it was off at the moment it did not matter. He quickly hit keywords as he wanted to know what other words worked.

 **[Keywords]**

 **[Inventory](Default)**

 **[Map](Default)**

 **[Options](Default)**

 **[Party](Default)**

 **[Quests](Default)**

 **[Status](Default)**

 **[Skills](Default)**

 **[|||||||||||||]**

Perfect he now knew all the words, Inventory was super interesting did that mean he had a hammer-space or was it just a list of the things he was carrying. The Map was a bit dull in comparison he could look up a map on his phone anytime he wanted. Options he skipped over because he already knew about it but Party was something new did that mean he could invite others to play this game or did they have to have this ability as well for him to invite them. Status was probably what he was looking for regarding his stats, he would have never guessed that word as most games just use stats. He already knew about Skills so it did not matter, but it looked like he could change the word that brought up each menu but he decided against it as it would only lead to more confusion.

He was tempted to bring up the new menu's he found but he only had one last thing left on the options screen so he brought it up.

 **[Game-Play]**

 **[Auto-Enter Dungeons](On)**

 **[HUD](Off)**

 **[Mini-Map](Off)**

 **[Play-Style](First-Person)**

 **[Subtitles](Off)**

 **[|||||||||||]**

There were dungeons in real life? Why would this be set to on, who wanted to auto-enter dungeons? That shit is dangerous he turned off that option real quick.

 ***Ding***

Great, what did he do this time?

 **[Due to making a wise decision you have gained a point of WIS.]**

Wow, they were really handing out those WIS points, there treating them as if they are pieces of candy. Whatever a bonus point for him is always good.

He looked over the HUD option for a second before he decided to turn it on, he could always turn it off if he did not like it. As he turned on the option a red and a blue bar appeared in his vision, other than that nothing showed up so he left it on as he assumed the bars were for his HP and MP and knowing what those were constantly was important.

The next thing was Mini-Map, he said that he could always look up a map on his phone earlier, but having a mini-map in a game was a completely different thing so he turned it on. A small gray circle appeared just above the bars, he concentrated on it for a moment and it expanded to show him a map of his surroundings with odd little icons appearing randomly, he is going to have to check on those later. Once he stopped concentrating about the map it faded back into a gray dot, that was useful.

The next thing was Play-Style but he really did not want to touch that with a ten-foot pole as he liked how everything was now. He did not want to experience life in third-person.

The last option was Subtitles, he thought about it but he honestly thought it would become annoying quickly if he turned it on so he left it be.

Now done with all the option menu's he moved on to the new keywords he found, so with a brief thought, the inventory screen popped up.

 **[Inventory]**

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

 **[~-][-~]**

 **[||||||||||]**

Sweet it looked like he really did have a hammer space and there was also a small portrait of himself with several boxes slapped all over his body, that must be equipment as he could see his red hoodie and jeans were currently in their various boxes. He tested it to make sure he really had a hammer space by putting his backpack in and sure enough, it disappeared and a box with a picture of his backpack appeared in the inventory screen.

He dismissed the screen and thought about what to bring up next, the Map seemed kind of useless to bring up as he could just look at the mini-map and the Party screen seemed useless for now as he had no one to play with. So he brought up the Quests screen.

 **[Quests]**

 **[A Father's Faith](Completed)**

 **[||||||||||]**

Yeah, it looked like what he thought it might look like. He really had nothing to do here so he moved on to the one he was most excited about and brought up the Status screen.

 **[Name: Marco Ubaldo Diaz]**

 **[Title: The Gamer]**

 **[Level:2]**

 **[Age:14]**

 **[Height: 5.6 ft]**

 **[HP 110/110]**

 **[MP 340/340]**

 **[XP 0/140]**

 **[Str:12] +**

 **[Dex:14] +**

 **[Vit:11] +**

 **[Int:17] +**

 **[Wis:24] +**

 **[Luk:34] +**

 **[Points:5]**

 **[Money:0$]**

Wow, he really did have a stat screen but without knowing what is standard he could not really know if his current stats were normal or not. His highest stats were WIS and LUK, he briefly wondered why his LUK was so high but being gifted with a reality bending ability was probably really lucky, the WIS made sense even if he wanted to not admit it, so far he gained points by making smart decision or by solving a mystery and well he spent a lot of his time avoiding danger which could be considered smart.

It looked like he had points to add to his current stats but until he learned where he was lacking he avoided it, for now, he could also grind out stats as his constant WIS pop-ups showed. The question is what actions increase the stats for STR he could probably lift weights but what about DEX running or maybe acrobatics? VIT was increased by toughening up as shown by him gaining a point when he hit his head. Int was probably increased by expanding his knowledge pool while WIS was probably increased by solving puzzles or planning things out. LUK was a bit tricky but he could probably increase by gambling not that he needed it by the looks of it.

 ***Ding***

Now knowing what he knows he probably gained a point of WIS for a reasonable deduction.

 **[Due to a well thought out deduction you have gained a point of WIS]**

He totally called it! Now, what stats should he increase? INT is probably the best option as a modern society really does need smart people, but if he increased his STR and DEX he could become really good at sports... maybe he could even catch Jackie's attention, although she really did not seem the type to fuss over jocks. With an increase in DEX and STR, he could finally beat up that smug Jeremy...God that was really tempting.

Who was he kidding he wanted to increase his physical stats because he wanted an awesome body, he always imagined himself with sweet abs. The question now is what is the best way to train physically? He initially tried to think up several convoluted methods of training like weighted clothes and giant rocks chained together and then pulled but even he knew that he was not at that level. No, he decided to do what any modern teenager would do, He googled it.

After half an hour of research, he found a training plan that seemed easy but people were raving online about. 100 Push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats and a 10km run every day! He could always add onto the plan if it turned out too easy. He might as well start now so he changed his clothes using his new handy dandy inventory and started his push-ups.

"1...2...3...4" He continued to push his body up and down quietly breathing out evenly, he may not be buff but he does take Karate.

"12...13...14...15...16" It was starting to get hard but he should be able to pull through.

"22...23...25...I mean 24 shit!...Now it's 25." He was almost at his limit but he still did not get a point.

'26...27...28...29...30." His arms were shaking at this point and his breathing was becoming irregular but he still did not get a point.

"31..." He could not do it anymore it was too much. He collapsed and just laid down for a moment as he let his shaky arms rest. He was kind of disappointed as he did not even reach the halfway mark but that went to show you how good of a training plan this was.

After about three minutes of rest he felt completely fine, which was odd but after a moment of thought, he got it. A video game character does not tire from a physical activity they could repeat an action over and over again it would just take a loading screen for them and his loading screen was three minutes of rest.

So now feeling right as rain he went back to his push-ups, he got up to fifty before he heard the familiar bell ring.

 ***Ding***

 **[Due to the pushing of your muscles you have gained a point of STR.]**

Sweet that was what he wanted, he even felt stronger but he did not really notice any differences body wise. Wait most video game characters look the same no matter how much stat points they have in STR, does that mean he will never be ripped!? His brief panic attack was swallowed by a wave of calm and he relaxed, it was just one point he can start the panic game again when he had an increase of at least ten so another nine to go.

He finished up the push-ups without rest thanks to the extra point of STR but he did not gain a point so he moved onto the next exercise sit-ups! He was just on his twenty-fifth one when the bell he was waiting for rang.

 ***Ding***

 **[Due to the pushing of your muscles you have gained a point of STR.]**

Again sweet, he was not really expecting a different stat to pop up but it was still nice to see it. Again he finished the rest with no pop-ups which basically told him the higher his base stat was the harder it would be to raise it through training activities.

 ***Ding***

What the heck, what did he get this time?

 **[Due to an accurate assessment you have gained a point of WIS.]**

Well, any stat except WIS as they seem to be giving them out like their out of style. Shrugging he moved on to his next exercise which of course was squats, as he was finishing his seventy-fifth one he gained another point.

 ***Ding***

 **[Due to the pushing of your muscles you have gained a point of STR.]**

Again finishing the last squat did not net him a point but he shelved it for now as he spent an hour working out and he still had to do the stupid run, which sucks because he was starving... well he thought he should be he did not really feel any different but he had not eaten anything all day.

Shrugging at the thought he put on his sneakers and left the house for a jog, he was about half-way through it when the sound rang out again.

 ***Ding***

 **[By performing a special action you have gained the skill Running.]**

Well, he was expecting a stat gain but a skill was welcome, he brought up the skill menu and looked through the new gain.

 **[Running (Lv.1)]**

 **Since the dawn of the human race, it's people have been capable of running but only a master can run really fast.**

 **Passively increase speed by 10%.**

 **Actively increase speed by 20%**

 **Active cost 50MP/MIN.**

 **[|||||||||||||||]**

That's cool he got his first active skill, the question is how does he activate it? Well, thinking about a menu's name allowed them to be called out so maybe he had to do the same? Well here goes nothing, running!

He felt a drain from his very being before he noticed his feet glowing blue as he increased in speed, that would be really inconvenient if he accidentally activated an ability so he turned on Intent-Based. He got another seven minutes of running before he collapsed on the floor suddenly, he was a little confused because he felt fine a moment ago but then he remembered his MP it must have emptied. Just to be sure he checked his stat page.

 **[Name: Marco Ubaldo Diaz]**

 **[Title: The Gamer]**

 **[Level:2]**

 **[Age:14]**

 **[Height: 5.6 ft]**

 **[HP 110/110]**

 **[MP 0/340]**

 **[XP 0/140]**

 **[Str:15]**

 **[Dex:14]**

 **[Vit:11]**

 **[Int:17]**

 **[Wis:26]**

 **[Luk:34]**

 **[Points:5]**

 **[Money:0$]**

Yup he ran out of MP and now he can't move, he paused for a second in thought before he mentally slapped himself he can see his MP at all times with his HUD on but he was ignoring it he even brought up his stat page instead of looking at the stupid thing, he has to get used to actively checking the damned thing.

After a minute of waiting his MP increased by nine points and he was able to move again, after a brief moment of contemplation he realized that meant he recovered MP at a rate of about 2.6%. He was going to get up but then he heard a skateboard come down the street, it stopped in front of him and he froze because there was only one person in echo creek that was a skater.

"Marco? Are you alright?" The familiar tone checks the final box on his list, he knows exactly who is in front of him.

"Heeeey Jackie...I'm fine, I just fell while jogging..." He felt his face go scarlet as he tried to relax but with her right, in front of him he was having trouble.

"Jogging? Cool. Well, if you don't need help I'll be on my way." She started to skate down the street and he wanted to say anything to keep the conversation going but he just clammed up.

After a few minutes of his face in the grass he got up sure that she was gone, he was going to have to work on that if he wanted to snag her heart he knew that but it was hard especially with all his insecurities. He took a deep breath and calmed his beating heart, he may not be happy with himself now but with this ability, he could become someone that could win her heart. With that determination in mind, he continued his jog this time without the running ability active.

After his jog he made his way home and took a shower, he had the rest of the day to do things but for now, he just wanted to eat.

 **[This is a disclaimer, I do not own Star vs the Forces of Evil or anything else I write about.]**

 **I thought that in this series having a gamer would be ridiculously OP but then I remembered that there is an embodiment of space and time and he lost to Toffee and Moon is strong as well.**

 **Wow, this chapter took three days to write but I had fun the entire time so that was cool. Still, over 6k words is a record for me. I know this chapter was filled with a lot of Marco doubting his sanity but I always thought it weird that people just accepted that their life was now a video game, I personally would think I was insane, I would think it was awesome but I would still doubt my sanity.**

 **The next chapter is going to be grinding so boring, things are not really going to pick up till star get's there so sorry about that. But I should get there pretty fast or I might throw in a random arc before that happens.**

 **The pairing...Well I want to go with Starco because they are adorable but I could be influenced to change my mind, so I will leave it as is for now with hints of Starco here and there.**

 **I don't really expect this story to be particularly popular but I'm doing this more for me as this idea has been haunting me since I saw the show.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright time for chapter two, I was tempted to outline every single stat gain but I have realized how boring that is. I mean I personally love that sort of thing but it adds a lot of fluff text that can be skipped over. I feel like you're allowed a bit more room to play around in with FanFics but it's probably best not to do unnecessary scenes.**

 **Review corner!**

 **Guest: aka RandomReader**

 **I'm glad that I'm not the only one that would like this insanity.**

 **Dezoanyos**

 **I'm glad you liked the idea! As for the pairing going to leave it alone for a bit but like I said Starco is most likely. Might hold a poll later.**

 **AzureTemplar3535**

 **Harem option noted, although if I went that route I would probably add Hekapoo as I like her character design and it would be coming from left field.**

 **As for the classes, Marco will be melee most times but you have to admit if you were given the ability to have magic you would totally play around with it. The only reason he has not gone down that route yet is that the thought never occurred to him. As for the others noted.**

 **Well, that's all I wanted to write author note wise, so let's move onto the story!**

 **[This is a disclaimer I do not own Star vs The Forces Of Evil or anything else I write about.]**

By the time he finished eating it was roughly three in the afternoon, the brief break of the meal allowed him to collect his thoughts. He had no idea what he was going to do with this ability, a day ago he was a regular middle-school student albeit a rather smart one. Now he was a broken existence that could quite literally game reality, he could become literally anything a famous athlete or well-respected scientist all it would take is time and a few stat points and this was not even taking skills into the equation. The only goal he had at the moment was to become someone Jackie could love, but even he could admit that it was a foolish goal love is an amazing thing but it's not a dream. Having a crisis over his future now is probably pointless he was still a fourteen-year-old and he had plenty of time to decide on a dream.

He was tempted to go back to working out but it was a rather boring thing to do, sure it's rewarding but all work and no play makes Marco a rather dull boy. The question now is what could he do that would entertain him, his life was now a game so video games seemed rather dull in comparison so that was crossed off the list. Practicing his Karate could be fun but it felt too much like working out so he shelved that one, for now, he was trying to think of things to do when the cheery mariachi band distracted him. The music reminded him of something he could do that would be fun if a bit silly, he turned off his BGM because he was unsure of how this would work with it on and put on Just friends by Love Sentence his all time second favorite song.

 **(If you have not heard the song go YouTube it, or don't it's not the greatest song out there but it is canon as one of his favorites.)**

As the boy bands, musical tones started to fill the living room he started to bob his head with the beat. As the lyrics kicked in he started to mime singing and moved to the beat, if anyone else saw him do this he would be completely embarrassed but in the comfort of his own home he let himself be free. He was really getting into it when a sharp bell sound interrupted his groove.

 ***Ding***

He forgets about dancing for a moment as he looked over the new screen, he may like Love Sentence but reality bending screens take precedent here.

 **[Due to performing a special action you have gained the skill Dancing.]**

That was a skill? Well if Running was one he should have expected any action to be a skill, now that he thought about it Wash Dishes should have pointed that out to him. Well, he could now add professional dancer to his growing list of career options… maybe he could impress Jackie with his sweet moves. He was about to start dancing again before he remembered to look at the new skill.

 **[Dancing (Lv.1)]**

 **A show of passion or the need to move to a beat whatever it is you are now considered better at it!**

 **Passively increase DEX by 1%**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

Hey, it increased his DEX not by a lot but it was just level one, well he might as well get back to his fun! He started to groove to the beat again but he quickly noticed that his rather embarrassing display was now a lot smoother, whether this was from the skill or the stat increase he did not know. He danced and danced in a joyful display of silliness and skill before he knew it almost half an hour has passed the only reason he noticed was because he could no longer ignore the screens clouding his vision.

 ***Ding***

 ***Ding***

 ***Ding***

 **[Due to rhythmic movements you have gained a point of DEX.]**

 **[Due to the use of the skill Dancing it has leveled!]**

 **[Due to the use of the skill Dancing it has leveled!]**

Apparently, dancing gave him DEX points which was cool because his jog from earlier really did nothing for him, well other than the running skill. The improvement in the skill was expected if a bit annoying was he really that bad of a dancer before this or did his skills only start to increase thanks to the Gamer ability? It really did not matter in the long run but he was curious and he did have a way of finding out.

He stopped dancing for a moment while he briefly went through his Karate forms, it took a moment or two but the familiar bell sound rang out but what was unexpected was the second bell.

 ***Ding***

 ***Ding***

 **[Due to you performing a special action you have gained the skill Hand to Hand Mastery.]**

 **[Due to you performing a special action you have gained the skill Karate.]**

Those were separate skills? That was interesting to know at the very least and more skills is always a good thing. He brought up the menu and looked over the new additions.

 **[Hand to Hand Mastery (Lv.1)]**

 **A punch, A kick, and any use of your own body allow you to perform combat.**

 **Passively increase damage by 10% when using your body.**

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[Karate (Lv.1)]**

 **A rather new martial art developed in the kingdom Ryukyu, and honed in the country of Japan. The style was drawn from Chinese martial arts so it holds the similar principles.**

 **Passively increase damage by 10% when using its forms.**

 **Passively increase movement speed by 10% when using its forms.**

 **Passively increase** defence **by 10% when using** it's **forms.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||]**

Well if he was looking at them separately then Karate would be more impressive but Hand to Hand just said he needed to be using his body while Karate required him to use the forms, if he was right with his deduction then both skills add onto each other and anytime he was using Karate he was also using Hand to Hand.

 ***Ding***

 **[Due to a reasonable deduction you have gained a point of WIS.]**

Well, it seems that his rationale was right. Well, it's not like it matters, in the long run, sure doing more damage with his Karate was cool but in the modern world other than athletes fighting was looked down upon. Well, he could add Karate instructor to his list but honestly, it seemed like a waste of his abilities.

He shrugged and started to get his groove on when the door opened, he looked in frozen shock as his parents walked through the front door with amused smiles on their faces. He was about to say something in his defense when both of them came running at him.

His father picked him up and twirled him around continuing the dance, while his mother cheered on his actions from the side.

"Oh! I'm so happy! My little Marco! Is finally coming out of his shell!"His father's voice boomed out in childlike innocence but he was a bit distracted by the text floating over his father's head.

 **[The Fire That Burns Cheerfully.]**

 **(Rafael Diaz Lv.17)**

Wow, his father was a pretty high level, although he did not really know what was considered average as he has not seen any people all day except his parents. Well, he did see Jackie but he did not look up in fear of embarrassment. His father's title was cool too, at least compared to his come on which sounds more badass The Fire That Burns Cheerfully or The Gamer. He was interrupted from his musing when his father tossed him to his mother and she continued to spin him around.

"Marco! You should have waited for us we could have had a dance party!" His mother cheerfully giggled as she continued to dance, taking a brief moment to focus he looked over his mother's text.

 **[The Spark That Lit The Fire.]**

 **(Angie Phalange Diaz Lv.19)**

He smiled in amusement apparently his parents had matching titles which was kind of sweet, not that he would ever admit that aloud. He briefly wondered what their titles were before they met but he shelved the thought, his mother was a higher level which meant something admittedly he had no idea what but something. It could mean that she was stronger but that did not seem right, maybe it meant she had more stat points? The thing is did stat points only matter for him or did everyone get them but just never spent them?

He shrugged and decided to dance with his parents, sure some of his peers would make fun of him if they ever found out but he was in the privacy of his own home and they currently did not have a transfer student. He spent twenty minutes or so before they stopped but it was still fun, he even gained a level in Dancing.

 ***Ding***

 **[Due to repeated use of the skill Dancing it has leveled.]**

He turned off the music and turned to his parents as he was a little worried about his uncle and wanted to know what happened.

"The note said you visited uncle at the hospital, what happened? Is he fine?' He may not have thought about it all day but he did care for his family and his uncle was a part of that.

"Oh, Don't worry Marco. Enrique is fine. He broke his arm but he will get better." His father's tone was carefree as usual but he was studying Marco's face to see if the news affected him in anyway well, he was doing that before Marco's mother slapped the back of his head.

"See I told you Marco was not going to be worried about falling in the shower just because Enrique did it." His mother scolded his father in a light tone and his father just sheepishly smiled.

"I know honey, I just had to be sure. I even had a speech prepared to cheer him up but I guess we don't need it now." Marco shuddered at the thought of one of his father's inspirational speeches.

Marco quickly caught onto what they were implying and truthfully on any other day this would have freaked him out a little bit but today he had kickass gaming powers! Before he could think of a response his mother turned to him and spoke.

"Marco, I need you to pick up some supplies for my class. Give me a moment while I write down what I need." That was an unusual request as his mother taught poetry and usually only needed paper and a pen.

She quickly scribbled out a note and handed it to him along with some money before winking, which again was odd. He thought that she was acting strangely until he read the note then he got it.

 _Marco._

 _I need you to pick up some supplies for your father, but I want it to be a surprise so don't tell him. I'm going to need the following things!_

 _Assortment pack of clay._

 _Replacement blades for his carving tools._

 _A new canvas._

 _Assortment pack of paint._

He looked at his mother and nodded subtly, he left the room to go pick up the supplies but stopped as the now familiar bell rang out.

 ***Ding***

 **[A quest has been created.]**

He really should have expected that as he got a quest from his father for just doing his chores, so it made sense that he would get one now as well. Shrugging internally he hit the screen to continue the quest may not be exciting but it should still give XP.

 **[Supplies Surprise]**

 **Your mother want's to surprise your father with a surprise present, it's up to you to pick up the things!**

 **Assortment clay 0/1**

 **Replacement blades 0/1**

 **Canvas 0/1**

 **Assortment paint 0/1**

 **Reward:100XP, Increase relation with your mother, Loyalty item.**

Penalty:Decreased **relation with your mother.**

 **(Accept) (Decline)**

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

The quest was simple and the description was something he expected but when he looked over the reward section he was reminded of the medal he earned earlier for completing A Father's Faith. Feeling curious over said medal he hit accept and made sure to stop off by his room to pick it up before he left.

The medal was rather strange as it radiated a soft warmth and with its sun-like shape, it was a curious combination. He, of course, knew what familia meant, as he was forced to learn as a child it meant family but his real question here was what did the medal do? It could do absolutely nothing or it could be some sort of god-like cheat item, although he doubted either of those were true but it had to have a use right? As he continued to stare at the medal in contemplation he was startled by the bell.

 ***Ding***

 **[Due to performing a special action you have gained the skill Observe.]**

That was a skill? He quickly brought up the skill window as he was not really getting anywhere by just staring at the warm medal.

 **[Observe (Lv.1)]**

 **A skill to get a target's information.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

A skill to get a target's information? That could be incredibly useful if it did what he thinks it does, but the only way to find out is to use it so he looked at his medal and said **Observe**. A new screen blurred into existence and he eagerly read it.

 **[Rafael Diaz's Loyalty Medal.]**

 **A medal gained from completing a loyalty quest.**

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

He stared at the screen in disbelief surely that was not all the information he could gain, he already knew all of that! He tried to rationalize such a useless skill but then he remembered the skill was only level one so maybe if he leveled it the skill would show more information. With that thought in mind, he started to **Observe** everything in his sight, after about ten objects he heard the familiar ding he was waiting for.

 ***Ding***

 **[Due to the repeated use of the skill Observe it has leveled up!]**

Now that the skill was a higher level he quickly **Observed** the medal.

 **[Rafael Diaz's Loyalty Medal.]**

 **A medal gained from completing a loyalty quest.**

 **The medal appears to be made of a strange metal.**

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

He felt annoyed and happy as the new information he gained was just as useless as the last bit but he was happy because it meant his theory was right with a higher skill level he could gain more information. With that thought in mind he started to **Observe** his surroundings while walking towards the store, this time he was less rushed and only casually spamming the skill as he was in no hurry. By the time he reached said store he gained another two levels which of course got him more information.

 **[Rafael Diaz's Loyalty Medal.]**

 **A medal gained from completing a loyalty quest.**

 **The medal appears to be made of Hihi'irokane.**

 **The medal fills you with a spark!**

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

He had no idea what Hihi'irokane was or even what the spark that the medal gave him did but it was progressing and he was only at it for about thirty minutes. He decided he would look at it later when his **Observe** was much higher so he threw the medal into his inventory but he did not stop using the skill as it had more uses than to just find out what the medal was.

 ***Ding***

That was strange he did not use the skill on anything so it can't have been a level up for it, he was trying to think what the window could have been before he gave up and just looked at the thing.

 **[Due to making a wise decision you have gained a point of WIS.]**

Well, he really should have expected that, the extra point was appreciated and knowing that leveling up observe was a good thing was equally important.

He went through the aisles looking for everything he needed and picked it up, his list was not very long and he had experience picking up said things from before. Bringing the items to the counter and paying for everything was also an easy task not that anyone expected it to be particularly hard.

He left the store with his goods and went straight home while using **Observe** constantly.

He was almost home when he passed a graveyard, a quick use of **Observe** caused him to stop for a moment as the screen showed him something rather shocking.

 **[Reality and your ability have clashed and they have created the Bone Yard.]**

 **[Do you wish to enter?]**

 **[Yes] [No]**

The graveyard looked like any other filled with countless graves and a peaceful if eerie aura emanating from it. He looked closer but it really did look normal to him, whatever this Bone Yard was he was not going to enter why would he? So he hit no and went on his way but not before another bell rang out.

 ***Ding***

 **[Due to making a wise decision you have gained a point of WIS]**

Well, that was irritating as it increased his curiosity, not enough for him to go back as he earned his moniker safe kid but it was irritating nonetheless. Now done with the rather odd place he went home by the time he reached said place he gained another level in **Observe**. He quickly handed his mother the goods and left the room as he remembered what happened the last time he completed a quest. Sure enough, the bell rang and a screen blurred into existence.

 ***Ding***

 **[Congratulations you have completed the quest Surprise Supplies, click here to claim your rewards!]**

Seeing the screen he nodded as he expected it, he made way to his room quickly and shut the door making sure no one could see him before he hit the screen. With a flash he was once again holding strange items in his hands it appeared to be a matching set of cufflinks in the shape of a heart surrounded by the sun there appeared to be writing carved all over the tiny heart but it was hard to read. Now feeling rather curious over what these cufflinks did he **Observed** them.

 **[Passion Burning Brightly.]**

 **Cufflinks gained from a loyalty quest.**

 **The cufflinks are made of a mixture of Hihi'irokane and gold.**

 **Passion fills you and burns brightly, when making speeches from the heart you gain a temporary boost to charisma.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

A boost to charisma? Charisma was not a stat but it appeared that the game still monitored it, the boost it gave was fantastic but how often does a person truly speak from their heart? While he was going to wear them he did not expect them to do much, although wearing it would require him to switch up his attire as cufflinks and hoodies don't really go together.

He paused for a moment before he threw them into his inventory before he pulled out the previous medal as he now thought his **Observe** was high enough to get all the information.

 **[A Bright Son]**

 **A medal gained from a loyalty quest**

 **The medal is made from Hihi'irokane.**

 **A spark inherited from the sun runs through your veins when worn, you exclude a aura of friendliness and joy.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||]**

.

This one appeared to be less useful but it did fit the image of his father, now that he thought about it the cufflinks appeared to fit his mother as well as he once saw her recite her poetry and he can admit that it was a captivating performance.

He threw the medal back into his inventory and headed towards his roof to observe the stars for a little bit before going to bed, the stars were a beautiful sight after all.

 **[This is a disclaimer I do not own Star vs the Forces of Evil or anything else I write about.]**

 **This chapter was more in line with my usual chapter length but I honestly felt like I could have extended for awhile.**

 **I should have chapters out on the regular but I don't really have a stockpile ready so three or four days between each chapter, and that's only if I can feel motivated enough to write.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Honestly I am in a writing mood which is odd as I have not really been in this sort of mood for a long while, maybe the idea is fresh enough that it sparked my creativity. To be honest I have about fifteen unposted story ideas for RWBY as I like the series but I never write far enough into it to bother posting any of it. Well, you're not here to read me bitch about my lack of devotion to writing so on we go.**

 **Review corner!**

 **AzureTemplar3535**

 **Glad you like the chapter! I'm also glad you reviewed again as I forgot something last time, you mentioned changing Marco's martial art to Krav Maga or something more deadly as modern Karate really is designed for sporting tournaments in mind but I decided to keep him with Karate because if he did not have the skill it removes certain characters and scenarios from the series Additionally it did not really fit with my image of Marco but that's on me.**

 **Dr. Cookie Deleter**

 **Glad you like the flow of the story will try to keep up with that, as for your question I have to admit I'm rather confused, do you want me to write another story but Star is the one that gains the Gamer power? A little clarification might be needed here sorry.**

 **Remzal Von Enili**

 **1\. The kingdom bit is an actual fact that I got off of Wikipedia although I have no idea where said kingdom resided.**

 **2\. A rather amusing name that would probably fit this better but going to think on it for a bit.**

 **3\. He is gaining WIS stat points a bit fast but that should be slowing down, and yeah Toffee would have a high WIS being a rather good puppet master and Mage.**

 **4\. Noted**

 **5\. A bit confused here, but they have their hobbies.**

 **Bearticguy7**

 **That would be spoiling but I will give you a hint, he has the Gamer's Body skill.**

 **Neonfairytail**

 **Glad you liked it! I will try to keep everyone's interest but you really can't please everyone.**

 **M.J.A(Night) for some reason fanfic refused to finish your name.**

 **Yeah, the Star vs The Forces Of Evil fandom likes to mainly concentrate on romance from what I have seen and I can't really blame them as I do enjoy a good romance fic every once and awhile. I also plan on writing this for awhile ….well I hope to continue writing but you can never know what might happen to people.**

 **Necrogod**

 **You're welcome!**

 **Huh seeing more support for harem then I expected, but noted.**

 **That's all for the reviews and the author note so on with the story!**

 **[This is a disclaimer I do not own Star vs The Forces Of Evil or anything else I write about!]**

It has been a week since he got his miraculous gift from the gods or whatever cosmic being decided that it would be entertaining to give a small teen the ability to change reality. It did not really matter why he got this ability the fact of the matter is he now had it and he put it to good use as far as he is concerned. He only had to bring up his **Status** page to confirm the progress he has made.

 **[Name: Marco Ubaldo Diaz]**

 **[Title: The Gamer]**

 **[Level:3]**

 **[Age:14]**

 **[Height: 5.8 ft]**

 **[HP 130/130]**

 **[MP 340/340]**

 **[XP 150/196]**

 **[Str:21] +**

 **[Dex:25] +**

 **[Vit:13] +**

 **[Int:17] +**

 **[Wis:36] +**

 **[Luk:34] +**

 **[Points:10]**

 **[Money:0$]**

His brand new twenty-one points of **STR** had an effect on his body so he now knew he was not afflicted with the always the same **RPG** character syndrome. He grew two inches and his body was starting to shape up into pure awesomeness, at the moment he was still slightly skinny but he definitely looked sturdier. The **DEX** affected his body in a different manner as it added definition to his muscles instead of bulking up, sure it was halting him from reaching awesome abb levels quickly but it gave him an almost graceful but powerful build. His **VIT** barely rose so he did not really notice any changes to his body but it was sure to do something as it was a physical stat.

His **WIS** passed his absurd natural luck yesterday but to be perfectly honest he did not feel wiser but then again how does one measure that, all he knows is he can now play a mean game of chess which incidentally gave him a skill.

 **[Strategy (Lv.2)]**

 **The plans of mice and men will always tend to fail but it is always wise to plan ahead.**

 **Passively increase WIS by 2%**

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

It was not the greatest ability at the moment but with time it was sure to grow, not that he planned on having to use it but it was bound to level with more games of chess and with a friend like Alfonzo he was bound to play more than a few games. He also gained some levels in **Dancing** and **Running** although he has replaced the jog with dancing as it increased his **DEX**.

 **[Dancing (Lv.10)]**

 **A show of passion or the need to move to a beat whatever it is you are now considered better at it!**

 **Passively increase DEX by 10%**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

 **[Running (Lv.7)]**

 **Since the dawn of the human race, it's people have been capable of running but only a master can run really fast.**

 **Passively increase speed by 40%.**

 **Actively increase speed by 80%**

 **Active cost 50MP/MIN.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

He also gained a few levels in **Wash Dishes** but he has not bothered with looking at the skill mostly because it was a trash skill. Another thing he was proud of was gaining another level, it took him a couple of low-level quests but he raised it and gained another five stat points to do with as he pleased not that he had any plans for those yet.

He also tentatively decided on a future career of doctor as with his skills he could almost always save a patient and with **Observe** at a high enough level he will probably always know what's wrong with them, although he was always up for changing that decision as he has the rest of his life to decide he need not make a perfect choice at the age of fourteen.

Now onto what he was currently doing, well he is currently outside just wandering as his parents kicked him out for the day as he spent the last week kind of obsessed with increasing skills and stats so he was ignoring his small circle of friends and well his parents obviously thought that was a bad thing. The thing is Alfonzo and Ferguson both had plans for the day, though they did say he could hang tomorrow. So that's how he ended up wandering the city not aimlessly as he was checking out what each icon on his mini-map meant but it still was boring.

So far he figured out some just based on the map and the iconic symbols, for example, the red and white cross was for a Hospital and the green cash logo was for a bank but some of the icons required investigation. He learnt that the creepy Bone Yard place had a skull and crossbones as it's icon and by the looks of it there were other places with similar icons, most major stores had their own logos that he could recognize on the map, for example, the famous Mcdonalds M was a happy floating icon on his map.

He was checking out another of the weird icons in the shape of a blood red snowflake but when he got to the location he only saw an old gothic house that was clearly out of order. The house was three stories tall if you included the attic and it was colored a fading blue that might have been bright at one point. He walked towards the front door in curiosity before another screen slammed in front of him.

 **[Reality and your ability have clashed and they have created the Frozen Heart.]**

 **[Do you wish to enter?]**

 **[Yes] [No]**

He really should have expected another of these strange places especially since the blood colored snowflake was rather eerie. Well, he hit no and started to leave for his next destination as curiosity gave way to his sense of preservation honestly who enters a strange abandoned house with an equally strange title. His musings were interrupted when a hand clamped onto the back of his neck and he was suddenly assaulted with an odd cold sensation going down his back.

Feeling rather disturbed at the rather odd scenario he turns back hesitantly and sighs with relief at what he saw.

"What's up Diaz?" Janna stood trying her best to look innocent but Marco saw through the act. Feeling curious he looked at her level and title.

 **[The Oddity of Intrigue]**

 **(Janna Ordonia Lv.8)**

He really should have expected another cool title, it seems he was the only one with a slightly boring title. He was planning on thinking over her title some more but he wanted some answers.

"Just looking around town, mind telling me why my back feels cold….and wet?" Luckily enough the wetness was minor if she managed to get his socks wet he would be more than a little miffed.

"Now I'm not saying I did this but it sounds like someone dropped ice down your sweater." Again more innocent smiles but he could already see her breaking into small fits of laughter.

"Huh, that sounds like something you would do." He gave her a flat look trying to convey his lack of belief in her innocence.

"Wow you're right, it sounds like something I would do." This time her innocent smile is replaced with a mischievous one.

"So did you do it?" He honestly has no idea why he was playing along with this he knew she did it.

"Who me? What would give you that idea? Haven't I always been a perfectly well-behaved girl?" He could clearly tell that not even she believed the last one.

"I dunno maybe because you had a detention every day for the past two years." Another flat look but he was honestly over the whole ice bit at this point, in fact, he was enjoying the conversation for once maybe he has been missing social interactions.

"Ah good times, and don't give me that look haven't you ever been bad? Oh, who am I kidding, of course, the safe kid has never been bad." She was clearly trying to get a rise out of him and normally he would respond in a flustered mess but he was feeling oddly calm.

"I'm a misunderstood bad boy Janna, that's why all the chicks love me." He started to pose and smile cheekily.

"I'm not sure about the other girls Diaz but I gotta say I like what I'm seeing." Again she was trying to get under his skin and was that a hint of disappointment he saw at her failure.

"What can I say it's all in the Diaz charm." He aimed another cheeky smile at her frustration but was interrupted by a window popping up.

 ***Ding***

 **[Due to you performing a special action you have gained the skill Flirting.]**

He froze and looked at the screen in confusion, was he flirting? It did not feel like flirting but what did he know, also why was it coming to him so easily usually he would find himself a stuttering mess but he was belting out lines that would have turned him red a week ago. Was it just confidence from changing ever slightly or was it the Gamer's Mind at fault?

He was interrupted from his musings again as a hand waved back and forth in front of him.

"Earth to Diaz, are you in yet?" Janna smiled in amusement at him clearly his spacing out was something she expected instead of the odd flirting he was doing….Oh god, he was flirting with Janna, she is never going to let this go no matter how much he would deny said fact and he can't even say he did not know he was flirting because of the stupid window.

He was interrupted again from his mild panic attack by a slap.

"Did that get your attention, geez I thought you were acting weird for a bit but there is the Diaz I know." Again more amused smiles from her.

"So you said you were looking around town right, well you picked the perfect spot this is the old Frost house." She waves her hand in a flourish as if the name was supposed to mean something to him.

"The Frost House being?" He asks her blandly but she simply gasped cutely….He did not just think that, quick think of Jackie.

"How could you not know, well as the resident occult expert it is my duty to fill you in. So back in 1945, the Frost family was well a prominent family in Echo Creek and at the time the family of five had a mother, father two sons, and a daughter. Now nobody knows what happened but one day the young Frost girl snapped and murdered her family before disappearing, some say that the gruesome murders affected the place as it's always cold and filled with odd occurrences." As she finished her tale a cold gust of wind comes from the house.

"Well….That's fun…..I'm glad I now know this…..Thanks, Janna," He was suddenly feeling really glad that he did not enter the place earlier.

"Now that you know the story Diaz there is only one thing left to do." She smiles evilly at Marco and he can't help but feel that he is not going to like what happens next.

"That being?" He had no idea why he asked that the better option would have been to start running… you know what that is probably still the better option. Trying not to be noticed Marco starts to slowly edge away from Janna.

"We go in of course!" She shouts cheerfully which was rather odd as he could have sworn he has never heard Janna be cheerful about anything.

"Yeah about that, I got to go home now parents expecting me you know the drill bye Janna."He tried his best to hurry away without it appearing that he was freaked out but Janna just continued to smile.

"Oh I totally understand but I have one thing to tell you Diaz." Her tone caused him to stop his shoddy getaway attempt as he looked at her in dread.

"I have your keys." With a fox-like smile, she jingles the mentioned keys and bolts for the door before he got a chance to say anything.

He paused for a moment as he honestly did not expect that on the other hand he really should have as this was not the first time Janna stole his keys. He could always get them from her later and just knock on his door but Janna just ran into the potentially haunted house, in addition, he knew there was something odd about this place because of his new abilities, could he really leave her in there?

Janna is a troublemaker who teases him constantly and she invades his privacy like it was nothing but she was still his friend and call him what you want but Marco Diaz is not a man that would leave a friend in trouble. So with his current moral dilemma gone, he goes toward the door only for the screen to pop up again.

 **[Reality and your ability have clashed and they have created the Frozen Heart.]**

 **[Do you wish to enter?]**

 **[Yes] [No]**

Sighing briefly he hits the yes button, as his fingers touch the button the world around him shifts and changes. The house appears to be the same as it was before but with layers of frost covering it, the street the house was positioned on is gone in fact the rest of the world not including the lot the house is standing on is gone instead replaced with an abyss.

He swallows briefly before entering the house, he looks around for Janna but is greeted with the sight of a long hallway with several doors closed tightly. The whole area makes no sense as the hallway appears to be never ending and he could have sworn that there was not enough room for all of these rooms.

"Janna!? I'm getting a really weird vibe from this place, and the street is gone…..okay my vibe is a bit stronger then weird at this point but I still think we should leave!" His attempt at getting the little trouble makers attention was met with failure as she was clearly nowhere in sight.

Feeling rather discouraged he quickly opened a door in search of his wayward friend, he opens the first door on his right and is met with the sight of a rather modest sitting room filled with blue leather couches and a unlit fireplace. There was also a suit of armor decorated in an intricate pattern of blue and silver snowflakes, the suit appeared to be a display model as he thought no one would wear something that eye-catching in battle. The suit of armor was also holding a polearm the size of a mastiff, again is was decorated with the same snowflake decal.

His brief look around the room showed no signs of Janna but there was another door that looked slightly ajar, so he headed for said door which incidentally put him directly in front of the suit of armor for a brief moment. It was only his increased DEX score that saved him from the sudden stab from the polearm he jumped back from the crazy thing and looked cautiously at the pretty set of armor. It was at this point that he noticed that the suddenly moving piece of armor had a name floating above it, he could have sworn that it was not their earlier but he could have been wrong.

 **(Animated Guard Lv.5)**

Well, it was nice knowing that this thing was in fact animated but this was not enough information to go off of but luckily enough for him, he had an ability that could give him the information he needed. With a quick murmured **Observe** he got the information he needed but he made sure to keep the slow moving piece of armor in his sight as he looked over said information.

 **[Animated Guard Lv.5]**

 **[HP 400/400]**

 **[MP 0/0]**

 **[Str:15]**

 **[Dex:5]**

 **[Vit:20]**

 **[Int:5]**

 **[Wis:1]**

 **[Luk:7]**

 **A suit of armor that is being animated by a vengeful spirit, due to the lack of strength of the spirit the armor moves in a slow mechanical way. The armor is made out of cast iron so it's a bit weaker than a regular set but it's still solid metal.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

Great so it was a piece of metal being piloted by a nearly insane ghost, so he assumed talking his way out of this situation was off the table at least the thing was slow so if he needed to make a break for it he could. He was about to leave the room when he was reminded of why he came here to begin with that being getting Janna away from the potential murder hobo den.

So with another sigh, he comes rushing at the piece of metal and kicked its legs out hoping to gain more time to damage the thing. The possessed piece of scrap metal goes down to the floor quickly as it loses its footing but a sharp bell sound distracted him for a moment and the scrap piece took the chance. It was not able to stab him from the position but a quick swipe from the metal pole still hurt.

 ***Ding***

 **-40HP**

Feeling pretty irritated at being distracted in a fight to the death he kicks the armors weapon holding arm sharply knocking said polearm across the room. The stupid thing tried to get up at this point but another kick to the head knocked that notion out as it collapsed on the ground again. It tried again but a final kick appeared to kill the odd thing, he allowed himself to relax briefly but he was suddenly assaulted by a wave of bells.

 ***Ding***

 ***Ding***

 ***Ding***

Sighing briefly he looked at the windows while he tried to keep an eye on the rest of the room.

 **[Congratulations you have leveled up!]**

Cool, he got **XP** from killing monsters not that he planned on making monster hunting a habit as this was a special case.

 **[Due to the repeated use of the skill Hand to Hand Mastery it has leveled.]**

That was a bit fast, wasn't it? This was the first time he used the skill since he unlocked it and he gained a level already? Was it because he fought a monster or was it because he already 'knew' the skill? It did not matter which one was right but he still wanted to know.

 **[Due to the repeated use of the skill Karate it has leveled.]**

Again this skill leveled quickly but if he considered Hand to Hand Mastery it was not unexpected. Maybe he should schedule some more Karate practice as he might end up in a situation like this if the countless icons on his map said anything. Oh, he also had the one window that distracted him in the fight, he quickly looked it over.

 **[Due to you performing a special action you have gained the skill Power Strike.]**

Well, that sounded interesting he briefly wondered what the skill did but figured using the skill menu would be faster.

 **[Power Strike (Lv.1)]**

 **A skill that allows the user to strike the target with strong force. Power Strike is obtained after striking an object with strong force.**

 **Active skill.**

 **Increase crit chance by 15%**

 **Increase damage by 50%**

 **MP cost 10MP**

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

That was a sweet skill even if it meant he would burn through his MP rather quickly, doing more damage is always a good thing….unless you're in a friendly spar in which case pulling your punches would be better.

He was about to move on to the next room when he saw the Armor disappear in a flash of pixelated light only to be replaced by a sword in the same snowflake pattern, a flask and a small pile of bills. Did that mean what he thought it meant? Did killing monsters generate loot? If that is true he might have to reconsider the whole not going dungeon crawling thing. He threw the money in his inventory not bothering to count as the inventory would do that for him, he briefly thought that the money might be counterfeit but he figured reality bending ability might give him a break here.

He threw an **Observe** at the sword as it was the most interesting, well to him that is.

 **[Frost Bitten Sword.]**

 **A sword once forged out of cast iron it now glows and sings a song of cold nights and grim decisions.**

 **While using the sword the user's HP is decreased by 30 points and is constantly cold.**

 **30 points of damage.**

 **10 points of cold damage.**

 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

It sucked that the sword decreased his HP but the added cold damage is nice, he still threw the thing in his inventory as he had no use for it as he knew more about hand to hand combat at the moment. He might use it later when he knew how to use the dang thing but for now, it was going to sit in his inventory. He still had one more item so he hit it with another **Observe** only to go pale at what he read.

 **[Flask of Tainted Snow]**

 **A flask that has gradually succumbed to a grudge of a vengeful spirit, this flask has been dipped and filled with the blood of said spirit for unknown reasons. The word warmth seems to be carved into the bottom in a rather messy fashion, it bears the same snowflake motif.**

 **Any liquid poured into this will provide the user resistance to cold.**

 **Due to it's tainted use the flask now also gives the effect (Blood soaked)**

 **[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]**

The cold resistance might have been cool but no way was he drinking anything out of a flask that was filled with blood repeatedly, the item spoke of something dark going on around here but he really should have expected that considering Janna's story but now it's hitting home he could only wonder what has he gotten himself into at this point.

 **[This is a disclaimer I do not own Star vs The Forces Of Evil.]**


End file.
